Godmother
by Hunter-Julie
Summary: The Godmothers journey to find her fated husbands.
1. Godmother Pandora

She sat beside that man seated on the throne..he stroked her as if she were a cat but yet it seemed pleasing to her. She kneeled before him once the council left the the room.

"Listen to me my daughter, now that you have been chosen to inherit the role as Godmother of the Mafia Organization, the last step is your..ahem.. 'Harem'.."

The girl looked up at him like an innocent child," Harem?..but i thought the Mafia had a rule about loyalty and dedication to their sole partner."

"True my child, but as Godmother, to prove overwhelming power and ability to guide the children of the Mafia, a harem is proof of the ability to gain loyalty and dedication not from just not one man but many...Although, you are my only daughter i wish you to find one man. To cherish and love. Do you understand what i want you to do...Pandora?"

She bowed her head and placed her hand over her heart," Yes Papa."

" Go now. Your husbands await your entrance into their lives!"

With that said he threw luggage at her face and tossed out the window.

"Papa?! We're on the ninth floor!"

"Forgive me Pa-chan! But daddy is late for golf already!"

Pandora landed on the bushes," PAPA!"

Suddenly her servants began carrying her into the car and the maids began bidding her farewell.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU ALL BEEN PLANNING THIS?! TRAITORS! TRAITORS!..." Her voice began to fade as the car drove away.

One maid waved and began crying," MAY THE SPIRIT OF THE GODMOTHERS BE WITH YOU MADAME~ oh..i remember it so much like it was yesterday when you stabbed me in the hip with a butter knife..OHH THE FOND MEMORIES! MADAME COME BACK!" She tried to chase after the car but the rest of the maids held her back.

"Come on now Nelly! The madame will be back with a large harem before you know it!"

Nelly turned to stone," Ah yes the harem." She suddenly pulled out her luggage.

"THOSE FILTHY VULGAR MEN SHALL NOT TAINT MY MADAME!" She jumped into a taxi." Farewell my dear associates! I will watch the madame! Do not fear!..."

The rest of the servants stood there dumbfounded," N-Nelly?.."


	2. Memories

**Tsuna's House**

There was a knock on the door"Lambo-san will get it! Lambo-san will! Hup!" Lambo jumped up to the door knob and opened the door.

His eyes grew wide with excitement then ran to the kitchen and tugged on Nana's skirt.

" Mama big sis is here! Big sis is here!" Gokudera walked in and pulled Lambo away.

" Lambo mama is busy! Sorry mama i should have kept my eye on him."

Nana nodded," Its no problem~ Lambo go show her inside while I prepare tea."

Lambo kicked his way free from Gokudera and stuck his tongue at him before running back to the front door.

Gokudera sighed and returned to living room where everyone was watching tv.

Chrome looked up at him," Who is at the door?"

" Boss's sister, didn't know you had one either boss. Why did t you tell Lambo and not us?"

Tsuna looked at him confused," I don't have a sister."

Bianchi glared at him," Oh so we aren't good enough for your sister are we?"

" No you've got it wrong! I do-"

* * *

Lambo came rushing into the room so excited that he crashed into the wall. His excitement overwhelmed him to the fact that he didn't even cry from crashing.

" La-chan are you okay? Geez! I told you not to run!" Pandora walked into the room and picked up Lambo.

He burrowed his face into her bosom," Big sis!" Shamal gave his flirtatious pervert like smile to Tsuna.

" Tsuna..Your sis has a nice rack." He gave a thumbs up and made his way towards Pandora to flirt as usual.

_Who is she?! Why is she claiming to be my sister?! And why the hell is she dressed like some evil princess?!_

**Pandor****a wore a thigh high dark red dress with knee high lace up boots to match. She had a headband adorned with roses, pearls, and frills. The most noticeable feature was**** her raven hair that was longer than her own height.**

_This isnt the Heian Period! Her hair is too long!_

" U-um who are you?" Pandora turned her attention to Tsuna. He stared deep into her golden eyes.

" Ah right sorry Tsu-chan! Im Pandora Akari."

Shamal ceased his flirting when he heard her name and sat back down. Gokudera thought for a moment," That name sounds really familiar..."

Dino looked at her shocked and confused," The Mafia's...Tenth Godmother?!"

Pandora clapped her hands happily," Bingo! You are all very smart! You have my compliments Chiavarone Decimo."

He bowed his head as a sign of gratitude while everyone else looked at them dumbfounded. Tsuna held his hand out to her.

" Its nice to meet you. Akari-san.." She stared at him blankly for a moment then hugged him crazily.

" A expected of Tsu-chan your always so polite~ Buuuut." She released him from her grasp.

" You can call me Pa-chan." She then turned around facing the rest of the group and pointed to everyone she didnt know while singing a song.

" I know 5 little ducklings in the nest. But whose little ducklings are rest~?"

Nana came into the room holding the tea tray accompanied by Iemitsu. Pandora took the tray from Nana, set it on the table, and hugged them both.

" It's been a long time mama, papa!" Nana pulled her away from Iemitsu and hugged her selfishly.

" My my! You've grown so much Pa-chan."

Lambo jumped up angrily," Lambo-san wants to hug!"

Tsuna interrupted them," Excuse me but.. Why does Godmo-" Pandora pouted and flashed a quick look at him.

"I mean why does Pa-chan know about us? And what's a mafia godmother?"

Iemitsu placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, suddenly he began to cry," Tsuna how could you forget! WAAAAHH! WHHHHYYY!"

Tsuna tried to break free from his over dramatic dad," I have no idea what you're talking about! Let me go!"

* * *

" Tsu-kun, Pa-chan is your childhood friend. Don't you remember?" Nana looked concerned.

"N-no i don't re-" A throbbing pain began to fill head, the pain soon became unbearable to the point he fainted.

_It's dark..where am I? I can hear kids laughing..Is that me? The other girl is?.._

**She was wearing a yellow spring dress with her hair down and she was barefooted.**

_I remember this. She's my neighbor from when I was 6..she was always so nice to me, but her paren-_

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from inside her home and a man came barging out.

" What the hell do ypu think you're doing out here you fucking brat?!" The man pulled her by her hair and threw her against the gate.

_" Stop! Leave her alone!" _No matter how much Tsuna yelled no one heard him.

The man beat her until she began spitting out blood. Suddenly a woman came out of the house crying and protecting the girl.

" Dear forgive me! Please don't hurt her she's our daughter!"

The man spat at her and scoffed," Daughter?! This little bitch is a monster! And you her whore mother who fucked another bastard from the mafia!"

He stormed back into the house throwing out all of their possessions.

The woman stopped crying and went to Tsuna's house.

" Please watch over my daughter for a few days..ill be back to pick her up i-" Nana held her hand.

" Don't worry, ill watch over her for you.." 3 days later a letter came addressed to the girl.

My dearest daughter, forgive me for leaving you like this but I managed to get in contact with your real father. He will come by to pick you up at the end of the week. Don't look for me, I won't be there. Actually I won't see you .

The girl did not cry or whine. She simply packed her bags that very night and waited for her father. As said in the note he came to pick her up at the end of the week.

He thanked Nana for her generosity and Tsuna for his kindness towards the girl. But Tsuna wasn't paying attention much, he only stared at the once bright smiling girl

who was now holding on to Tsuna's hand trembling.

She let go of his hand and didn't even say a single word when she entered the car..

* * *

Tsuna shot up from his bed. He looked around to see that he was in his room.

He scrambled out of his bed and ran to the living room.

" Pa-chan you're that girl!"


	3. WannaBe Cop and Her boyfriend

Pandora looked at him with a blank stare," Ummm..Are you sleep walking and talking? Silly Tsu-chan! Okay~ Let's get you back to bed! We don't want you fainting again."

She pushed him out of the room," Wait! Pandora! You aren't answering my qu-"

Pandora covered his mouth with both her hands once she got him into his backyard.

" This isn't my room Pandora.."

She looked up at him and gave a forced smile," Oopsy i wasn't paying attention lets g-"

Tsuna grabbed her shoulder and shook her heavily," Don't give me that half-assed smile! Answer my question!"

Pandora stared at ground silently for a moment," Pandora..what happened after all these years?.."

She rested her head against his chest.

I should have mentioned earlier that she was shorter then him. You're probably thinking DAAAYYYUUUM, she's short 0_0.

" Im sorry Tsu-chan..the past has to stay in the past."

She pushed away from him and immediately returned to her bright casual smile," Well you should get back to bed~ Ill tell mama you fell asleep. See ya."

" Wait Pandora!" He ran back after her into the house and grabbed her wrist.

Pandora quickly pulled her arm back staring at him with eyes full of pain. Unable to look him in the eye any longer Pandora stormed out of the house.

Next Day~~

" Hmm..Okay the class we have a new student, well the please introduce yourself."

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and kept putting the same locks of raven hair behind her ear.

" Hello~ Im Pandora Akari, it's a pleasure to meet you all. I really like sweets and butterflies!..uhh lets see...Oh yeah! I look forward to becoming your friend, please take care of me."

After she was seated Tsuna couldn't help but stare at her. Once the bell had rung Yamamoto slapped his back.

" Yo Tsuna! Got a crush on the new girl? Don't blame you, Pandora-san is adorable."

"Hm? What? What about me?"

Everyone froze for a moment," Oh Pandora-san! Nothing really! By the way! Im Takeshi Yamamoto." He held his hand out for a moment.

Pandora held his hand with both of hers and shook like madness.

" Ya-chan~! Okay well please excuse me I have to go meet up with my darling Tetsu. Bye bye!" She pulled out two bentos form her bag and left.

" Boss she has a boyfriend?"

" I don't recall her having one."

**Disciplinary Committee Room**

Pandora slammed open the door alarming everyone.

" Tetsu! Tetsu-kun?" She looked over to the front desk where he was discussing with the leader, Kyoya Hibari.

" Tetsu-kun~!"

Pandora ran over to him as he stood beside Hibari.

Hibari threw a cold icy glare at her and she immediatly froze where she stood.

"Now thats not very cute~."

Hibari frowned," Who is this brat Tetsuya?"

Pandora snuggled up to Tetsuya from behind," Mwao~ Im Tetsu-kun beloved bride."

Tetsuya pinched her cheeks," Stop messing around Pandora."

"Uwahh Tetsu-kun your so mean. Anywho~ im not a brat you wannabe cop!"

" Wannabe cop? Bratty herbivore you shouldnt irritate me. or else i might bite you to death."

Hibari raised his tonfas," Disrupting the disciplinary commitee during a meeting, ill punish you for ruining the peace of Namimori."

Pandora pouted," But i didn't do anything! I just came here to drop of my darlings lunch."

"So you insist on calling him your lover?"

" Im sure as hell you arent his lover. So quit acting like a jealous girlfriend."

He swung at her swiftly but Pandora dodged just by a hair.

"That was close!"

" Next time i won't miss."

Pandora sighed," Tetsu-kun tell your bitch to calm down!"

" Foul mouthed herbivore."

Tetsuya just watched frozen solid as they tore down the room.

" P-Pandora Hibari is our leader."

As she avoided his attacks she persisted on annoying him.

" Eh? He's that super cool guy you text me about? "

Pandora retreated behind Tetsuya," Bleh..He may be cute but his attitude will chase away all the girls..or he might just kill them all. "

Suddenly Tsuna along with everyone else ran into the room.," Pandora!"

Tsuna turned to his left to see Hibari.

"HAAHIIi! Pa-chan what did you do?!"

" Tsunayoshi Sawada. I should have known this herbivore is with you."

" Shuddup wannabe cop. I can explain Tsu-chan I-...He-...Give me a minute i need to think of a lie."

Tetsuya intervened and once again pinched her cheeks.

" Pandora apologize."

" Mwao~! Fine."

Step.

Step.

Step.

Pandora took a deep breath and faced Hibari.

" LIKE HELL AM I GONNA APOLOGIZE TO YOU WANNABE COP. IDIOT! HERBIVORE HATER. BLEEEHHH~~!"

Pandora stuck her tongue at him and jumped out the window.

" I REGRET NOTHING~!"

Tsuna ran towards the window and looked down.

"Gah! Pa-chan wait! Darn it. Hibari-san im sorry but can you help us catch her?"

" Give me a reason to help you herbivore."

"Reborn just got back from meeting with the Arcobalenos. I wanted to introduce her."

" Hmph. The baby? ...I refuse."

Gokudera raised his fist," What?! You refuse? Even after the boss asked?!"

"You herbivores wounldnt understand. I refuse to share my prey. She's my prey and my prey alone."

Hibari pulled out his tonfas and jumped out the very same window.

* * *

**Hallways**

Pandora skipped through the hallways in a daze.

As she made a turn to the left she bumped into Shamal.

" Oh my pleasure bumping into you Pandora-chan."

" Dr. Shamal~!"

" What are you doing in the hallways? You should be in class."

" Hehe..well ya' see im actually running fro-"

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her neck with a tonfa raised to her face.

" Ah Hibari. I see. Well Pandora-chan see ya later."

" Wait !.."

Shamal raced out of sight quickly.

" Thought you could escape herbivore? Resist and ill bite you to death."

Chills ran down her spine as she turned to face him.

" Teehee~ Try me." Right then everyone finally caught up to them.

Pandora giggled teasingly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Are you going to bite me to death Kyo Ya Kun~."

Mocking him childishly she pecked him on the cheek leaving him fazed for a moment.

Pandora took advantage of those few seconds and tried to run off.

Sadly Bianchi waited at the other end of The hallway.

" Pa-chan forgive me for interuppting your fun but we need you to come home."

Pandora pouted," Fiiiiiiiiinnnneeee~. Welp see ya' soon Kyoya❤︎~."


	4. Mischievous Child

**Tsuna's House**

Pandora laid down lazily on the couch resting her head on Bianchi's lap.

" So? Why~ am i here?" I-pin raised her arms to her gesturing to be picked up.

Pandora picked her up but caused Lambo to whine," Lambo-san wants to be picked up!"

Reborn suddenly cane out of nowhere and kicked Lambo.

"Don't be whiny around Godmother."

Pandora stared awkwardly at Reborn for a moment but then brushed him away and turned her attention to Lambo.

"Aw Lambo-chan are you okay? Is the other baby always bullying you?"

Lambo began bawling his eyes out.

" Reborn! Uwaah!" Lambo pulled out his bazooka and jumped into it.

The room filled with light pink smoke as Pandora knelt down on the floor searching for Lambo.

Reborn frowned," Stupid Lambo."

Pandora kept searching until her hand met with another.

"Hm?" As the smoke cleared Pandora looked up to see older Lambo.

"My, my, Pandora-chan you're sure quick to make a move."

Lambo held her hand and kissed it.

For a moment she was silent but suddenly kicked him in his holy region.

"Pervert!" Pandora yanked her hand away followed by round house kick to the face.

Future Lambo began tearing up as he rubbed his damaged face.

"No Pandora-chan!" He whined relentlessly until Pandora started patting his head.

Lambo looked up at her with eyes full of hope that she recognized him.

" There, There, mister pervert. There's no shame in fulfilling your desires..well to a certain extent."

" Uwaaah~ Noo! Pandora-chan thinks im a pervert!"

" Yeah I do. Anyways baby with the fedora."

" Reborn. Pandora-chan his names Reborn."

" Eh? Mm..okay. Reborn-chan, where did Lambo-chan go?"

" That _is _Lambo."

"...EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

**After a moment of brief explaining**

" Okay...So this guy is Lambo...Aww my cute Lambo becomes a pervert?.. What a waste.."

Lambo felt the pain of a thousand arrows pierce his heart turning him to stone.

The room once again filled with the same light pink smoke and present Lambo returned.

" Ah Pandora-chan!" He jumped up into her arms and snuggled up to her.

" So Tsu-chan? Why am I here?"

" Oh right! I needed to introduce you to my tutor, Reborn."

" Hmm..right I forgot Papa told me an arcobaleno was training you."

" You knew about his cure?!"

" Of course I did. He was Papa's friend."

" Your Papa still considers us friends huh? I think its more like a frienemy kinda thing."

Reborn looked over at the sleeping cow who now started opening his eyes.

A wide grin spread across the clumsy cows face as he pulled his bazooka out his afro once more.

" Keha! Revenge will belong to Lambo-san!"

Unsure of what to do Pandora hesitantly dropped Lambo causing the bazooka to land on I-pin.

" Huh? What am i doing here?! Im late for delivering 's Lunch!"

Pandora cupped her own cheeks and began fangirling over the future I-pin.

" Wow~ I-pin looks so cute~!"

Tsuna gave her a small chuckle.

_So Pa-chan likes cute things? That'll come in handy for giving gifts._

Once more the 5 minutes were uo and the same smoke filled the room._  
_

Pandora pulled out her phone to check the time.

" This is bad! I have to get home and help with dinner! See ya tomorrow Tsu-chan, Reborn-chan!"

* * *

**Next Day**

Pandoradecided to take a small detour so she can go greet her new friend 'Ya-chan.'

As she entered the baseball area she saw a man crouching on the school building staring directly Yamamoto.

She stared back and forth at the long white haired man until she decided to annoy him.

Pandora (somehow) got to the top and wrapped her arms behinds him.

" Hey mister~ whaddya doing staring at my darling Ya-chan? Are you a pedophile?"

"VOOOOOOI! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU WOMAN?! AND WHO THE HELL YOU CALLIN DARLING?!"

Pandora immediately pointed to Yamamoto.

"Ya-chan is my darling? And you mister? Well you are a pedophile."

Pandora faced Yamamotos direction and cupped her hands.

" Ya-chan! There's a pedophile up here watchi-"

Sqaulo pinned her to the ground while shushing her.

"VOOOOOI! WOMAN ARE YA' CRAZY HE CANT KNOW IM HERE!"

" Youre the one yelling ."

Pandora looked at the badge on his jacket.

_Varia?_

Squalo got off of her and began walking off.

" Hey where ya goin'?"

" HOME WOMAN."

" Mmm...Can i come?"

" NO."

"Why?" Pandora jumped on his back childishly.

"OI GET OFFA ME!"

" Ne buy me some strawberry milk."

" HUH? ARE YA STUPID OR SOMETHING NO WAY!"

" Im not stupid but i may go deaf if you keep yelling like that."

Pandora kept repeating please until he stopped at a vending machine and bought her milk.

" NO WONDER YOURE SO HEAVY. KEEP DRINKING MILK AND YOUR BOOBS WILL BE MORE OVERSIZED THAN THEY ALREADY ARE."

" My boobies aren't oversized! Im a C cup! Thats normal!"

"THE HELL IS A C CUP?"

" You're a pedophile but you don't even know what bra sizes are called.. Oh right you're Into guys like my Ya-chan."

"SHUDDUP IM NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

She slurped her milk," Sure.."

* * *

**Varia Base **

Levi stared dumbfounded at the girl on Squalo's back, drinking milk.

"S-squalo who is that?"

" HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

"Ushishishi...hostage?"

Pandora jumped off his back and tossed her milk carton away.

"Im Pandora-chan! And was staring at my Ya-chan so I followed him."

Lussuria caressed Pandora's head," My~ you sure brought a cute girly home Squalo."

"Ushishishi.. pedophile? You sure are gross Squalo."

Pandora looked up at Belohegor.

"Princess?"

" Prince. Ushishi dont ya see my crown?"

" I see a tiara you weirdo."

Levi burst into laughter," Kahhahaah! Kids got an attitude!"

" Hey misters shouldn't you introduce yourselves?"

Mammon suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

" Why? For all we know you could be a spy."

Pandora stared at Mammon suspiciously.

" Flying baby in a dark cloak..."

Pandora picked up a vase and smashed it on his head.

" DIE SPAWN OF SATAN!"

She tried to grab more things but Levi held her back.

" THE BODY OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! OR BUDDAH!"

Mammon got back up and landed on Belphegors shoulder.

" Ushishishi crazy bitch."

After calming her down Pandora sat on the couch and shuffled through their junk.

" Lu-chan~!"

Lussuria put on a scene," Waah~ to be called Lu-chan by a cute girly is simply amazing~!"

" Lu-chan where's Xanxus?"

" Huh? Pandora-chan you know the boss?"

" Yeah. I confirmed you guys are the Varia. But i don't see my darling.."

" VOOOOI I THOUGHT YAMAMOTO WAS YER' BOYFRIEND."

Pandora stuck her tongue out teasingly," Then i guess Xanxus is my secret lover~."

They turned stone cold after hearing her say 'lover'. they all thought the same thing,

_The boss was a lolicon?!_

Pandora started wandering around the hall.

" Is he in here? Ah Darling!"

Pandora walking in on the drunken Xanxus asleep on his bed half naked.

Pandora jumped on top of him and started annoying him.

" Wake up~ Wake up~! Youre druuuunk~! Ahaahaa!"

Pandora got off him momentarily to open the curtains.

She jumped back on top of him and placed her hands on his chest.

" Xanxus wake up~"

Slowly he opened his eyes showered with bright rays from the sun.

He felt something on top of him as he placed his hands on top of her.

Finally realizing it was a person he felt her face,hair, and head.

His eyes went wide as he slowly tilted his head up.

"Pan...dor...a?!"

"Yup!" Pandora gently pressed her lips against his.

" Bleh. Xanxus not only do you reek of alcohol but you taste like it too.

...

Xanxus pushed her off and ran to where everyone else was.

" WHICH ONE OF YOU TRASH BASTARDS BROUGHT HER HERE?!"

Everyone immediatly scooted away from Squalo.

Xanxus stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

" Did anyone follow you?!"

" VOOOOI! WHAT ARE YA' TALKIN BOUT?!"

"Ushishishi Squalo the pedophile got caught~"

" DID. ANYONE. FOLLOW. YOU."

Suddenly there was the sound of a window breaking from Xanxus room.

" That woman... Is a mafia magnet right now."

They all raced towards his room to find Pandora pinned down to the bed by another mafia's rat.

A group of more mafia members stormed in and surrounded them.

" Whose family are you from?"

" Todd Family."

The man tightened his grip on Pandora's neck.

" We'll be taking Godmother off your hands."


	5. How does the marriage thing work?

Pandora laud there still and calm.

Lussuria pointed to them( fabulously) ,"You filthy mongrels! Get your hands off our dear Pandora-chan!"

The man smirked," Hell no. We're taking Godmother with us."

He slowly ran his hand on her thigh to under her skirt.

Pandora felt chills run down her spine and she quickly kicked him in the face.

"You bitch!"

He raised his fist in the air but was stopped by another member.

"If you hurt her Paulo will kill you!"

Pandora kept squirming but he yanked at her hair.

" Xanxus.."

The man slapped her across her face," Not good enough for ya am i princess? Well let's see what happens when they watch."

Xanxus threw a whine bottle at his head.

"Trash, get your hands off her."

"What?! Like hell i will!" Pandora's eyes widened once she felt the rats hand creep into her top.

Lussuria turned to Xanxus immediatly," Oi! Shouldn't we stop him?!"

Xanxus took a step back," I told you fer' your own sake. Scum."

The man smiled as his hand went further.

Horrid memories began to flash through her head.

" Stop it. Don't touch me...**I SAID DONT TOUCH ME!**"

The windows in the room smashed as a sudden gust of wind blew like crazy.

"W-whats with the sudden change in weather?!"

The man looked down at Pandora whose once pure and golden eyes were now rage filled with the color red.

The wind grew stronger and stronger as her eyes burned red to the point he flew off of her.

" Damn it! Shoulda known she would use her power! We'll be back for you!" With that said they stormed out through the windows.

Slowly but steadily the weather cleared up and Lussuria managed to get her to sleep.

" X-Xanus what exactly was that?" Levi looked over at Pandora as she rested.

"Mafia scum came here to take her. The new Godmother of the mafia. Otherwise known as 'The Precious Eyes of the Mafia'. Squalo! Why the fuck didnt you make sure you werent followed?!"

"Voi! How was i supposed to known the bitch is unlucky!"

"Ushishishi..or are you the unlucky one?"

Lussuria caressed her sleeping head," What exactly does she do?"

Xanxus sighed and took a big chug from the wine bottle," She provides us with power Support. Dying will flames, deathperation, rings, she is the source. Or basically a bridge to channel it. "

" What do you mean Xanxus?"

" Are you stupid?! Im sayin she keeps the powers we use stable and useable! If she dies a new godmother is chosen. But if there isn't a godmother we cant use our powers."

" But her eyes, they were red like storm flames Why?!"

" Every godmother has something to represent themselves. Like Vongola bosses using weapons. Each godmother used something to channel the power they needed and only when they needed. The first godmother was rumored to use flames on her fact that it endangered her life meant the stronger the flame. The sixth used her Rainbow bells and chimed the ones she needed."

Mammon flew up," How absurd. They use weird methods to activate flames."

" Weird but effective. "

" But in Pa-chans case its like the first isn't it."

Everyone turned to see Tsuna along with his guardians at the door.

" what are you doing here trash?!"

" Yamamoto saw Squalo leave with her. We came to find her."

They sent death glares towards each other.

" Pandora-chan...might die if she uses her powers right?"

Xanxus sat on the edge of her bed and cupped her cheek.

" Yeah.."

Hibari leaned against the wall," Care to explain what you know Tsuna?"

" Pandora-chan...forced the godmothers gift onto herself to make her stronger but came with a hefty price.."

" Why would she do that?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

" Gokudera..Pa-cha...no...Pandora will die if she fails as godmother. Right?"

Xanxus kept staring at Pandora," Yeah..that was her resolve..if she can't keep thechannel stable, the flames will devour her..."

" And the flames will no longer be able to be used."

Pandora opened her eyes," Right?"

She attempted to get out of bed but quickly fell to her knees.

" Aww boo...my legs are numb now.."

Yamamoto ran over to her and carried her on his back while Gokudera grabbed her things.

Tsuna bent down into a deep bow." Thank you for taking care of her."

* * *

**Namimori Streets**

" Hey~ I wanna gooo hoooome."

Pandora began squirming and trying to release herself from Yamamoto.

" Ah Pandora-chan we need you to see a doctor first!"

" Yeah! We need to make sure youre alright to the the extreme!"

Pandora slowly turned her head towards Ryohei.

" Who the hell are you?"

" Im Ryohei Sasegawa!"

" Okay then...I DONT WANNA GO TO THE DOCTOR!"

Pandora pushed herself off and fell in her head.

Chrome helped her sit up," Pandora-san boss is -"

She placed the shushy finger on her lips," Pan-dor-a-chaaan~."

" Right Pandora-chan , boss was worried about you. Please bare with it.."

" A doctor can't do anything."

They looked up to see Reborn jumping off a lamp post.

" This is something ill have Verde look into. Besides, youre listening aren't you Verde? Come out!"

" Hmph. I ask that you please stop interuppting my research."

" Shut up and lead us to your hideout."

* * *

**Verde's Lab**

" Im a scientist not a doctor."

Verde hooked Pandora onto a heart monitor and attatched an Iv to her right arm.

" Why am i being treated by a baby?"

" Im not a baby."

" Then are you a small man?"

" Sure."

" Do you have pudding?"

" No."

" You should buy pudding."

"No."

" Hey can i have some pudding?"

Verde picked up his clipboard and smacked her across the face.

" Shut up Im trying to work here!"

" I just wanted pudding.." Pandora whimpered and gave puppy dog eyes to Tsuna.

" Yeah, yeah, i get it ill buy you pudding once we're done. Okay?"

" Yay~!" Suddenly Pandora's phone rang.

" Hi hi papa! What are you calling about?"

It was faint but everyone could hear the conversation.

Pandora: Its only been three days since i left.

Papa: Did you find someone suitable?

Pandora hummer for a second: Do you remember Xanxus from the Varia?

Papa: Yeah, he was at the council meeting last month right?

Pandora: Yup Yup! I wanna marry him papa~

Reborns fedora fell off his head, Verde snapped his pen, and everyone else stood shocked.

Papa sighed: Did you get his permission?

Pandora: ...wait you need the other persons permission to marry them?...

Gokudera snatched the phone out her hands and tossed it.

" The hell is wrong with you Pandora?! How stupid can you get?!"

She pouted at him," What~? I didnt do anything wrong. Besides Xanxus isn't our enemy."

" Um yeah he kinda is idiot."

" Grr..Shut up Hayato! You big meanie! Im not stupid youre stupid!" She stuck her tongue at him.

" Put your tongue where it belongs!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

"No!"

" Yes!"

Both turned to face Tsuna.

He flinched and took a step back," W-well he's kinda right Pa-chan. Xanxus is kinda violent. And i don't think he'd agree to marriage."

"Fine~ ill ask hin." Pandora picked up her phone and dialed him up.

Gokudera scoffed," She's just bluffing."

" Hello? Oh Lussuria! Is Xanxus busy right now?"

" Well Pandora-chan he got drunk and fell asleep again~.. care to leave a message?"

" Yeah thats fine. Tell him i said this,' Lets get married.'"

" Haha~ Stop joking Pandora-chan. Now, tell me your real message sweetie~"

Pandora sighed," Im not joking. If you don't believe me ill come over there with a ring."

" A-ah no thats not neccessary but-"

" Please Lussuria. Im counting on you~"

" Phhhhwwww~ Okay~! Gotcha ill tell it to him straight!"

" Mhm~ Thanks a bunch. Okay bye bye~!"

" Sh-She really did it?.."

Tsuna shook her back and forth," Why would you do that?! Out of all the guys in the world you choose Xanxus?!"

" Well yeah~. Bel-chan is gay i think, Squalo is pedo, Yamamoto is attracting that pedo, Hayato-chan is mean to me, Hibari is a wannabe cop, Tetsu-chan treats me like a kid, and Tsuna..well you're Dame-Tsuna."

" Good job Pandora-chan! Honesty to the extreme!"

" Oh right Pa-chan, what about Ryhoei?"

" No. No. Haha. No."

" Now thats just cold Pandora-chan.." Gokudera poked at her head.

"Anyways, are we done yet? I want pudding!"

Verde adjusted his glasses and removed her from the IV.

" I have all i need. Ill contact you if i find out anything."

" Okay thanks small broccoli man~."

Pandora hopped up to her feet and ran out the room with her arms out like a plane.

" Pudding~~"

* * *

**Meanwhile with the Varia...**

" Xanxus~.." Lussiria peeked into the room only to end up avoiding alcohol bottles.

" Whaddya want trash?"

" Ive got a special message from Pandora-chan~~~."

" Special?"

" She said, " Lets. Get. Married~~~!"

...

" Well? Well? Whats your answer?!"

" Did..did you drug her before she left?"

" Huhhh?! I did nothing the sort! Especially not to cute little Pandora-chan!"

" That little crazy piece of shit." Xanxus growled quietly.


End file.
